


Zelda's Hero

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Convention, Cosplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Zelda - Freeform, link - Freeform, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: Sammi loves to cosplay, and so does her boyfriend. But the difference in skill and appearance is evident whenever he ruins her photos. Luckily, a new Link turns up to fill his spot.
Kudos: 9





	Zelda's Hero

Normally Sammi looked forward to cosplaying at a comic-con. Being surrounded by fans, having people come up and interact with you, days of just having fun and messing about with no stress… It was amazing. But this time it was somewhat different.

“Babe, you look fine, stop stressing.” She said with a hand on her hip. Her blonde hair was in a cute braid that came over one shoulder, with bright blue contact lenses covering up her brown eyes. She had promised her boyfriend, Jack, that they’d go as a duo cosplay- Though the only character that he seemed to be able to pass as semi-decently was Link. So that meant she dressed up as Zelda.

Though when it came to meeting up on the day, they seemed to have slightly different ideas on the creative liberties of the cosplay. Jack was wearing heavy medieval chain-mail underneath a green tunic, with a high-quality blonde wig to cover up his normal brown hair. Carrying around a master sword that looked real, alongside a hylian shield, he had put a decent amount more effort into the cosplay than Sammi.

That wasn’t to say that the blonde babe didn't put any effort in. She did her best to mimic Zelda from Breath of the Wild, including a blue-and-white tunic that had a strategic cleavage cut to show off her abundant chest. Black tights and a pair of black heels that gave her a slight height advantage on her boyfriend only made the cosplay less realistic on his side. Still, she had to admit that she did look really good- And it was paying off.

Throughout the entire day, she was having hundreds of men coming up to her and taking photos, eagerly wrapping their arm around her shoulders or waistline. She didn't mind, of course, but she could see that it was slowly frustrating Jack, who was getting little to no attention from the other sex. Still, he put on a fake smile as to not ruin her day. More importantly, however, was that Sammi had boosted her social media accounts by almost a thousand followers throughout the day. She had already uploaded a few solo pics of herself, knowing that she was showing off just a bit too much cleavage to pull off the innocent Zelda vibe.

“I clearly don’t. Nobody wants to even interact with me, whilst you’re getting all the attention.” The skinny white male crossed his arms in a huff, leaving Sammi to look around embarrassed. Before she could say anything, another man approached her- A young guy who seemed to be balding and already had a bit of a pot belly. She felt sorry for him, giving him a eager smile as his arm pulled her tight against him whilst one of his friends took a photo.

“C-could I get your number?” He asked whilst Jack glared daggers at the two of them.

“Sorry, hun, I have a boyfriend. If you want, you can follow me on instagram at sammi.2986, where all my latest cosplays are put up. And I have a Patreon for more… Y’know, saucier stuff.” She gave the blushing nerd a cute wink before turning to approach her boyfriend, when she realised that he was storming off. Was he seriously pissed that she was advertising her business?  
Sammi tried to chase after him, but in her heels, she couldn’t exactly move very fast. The faster she tried to walk, the more her hips swayed and the more attention was brought onto her by the leering men. The crowd got thicker as Jack disappeared into the centre of the convention, and his generic cosplay quickly vanished. Sammi thought she was following him, but only realised that it was another random Link cosplayer. She had lost him.

“Fuck…” She muttered under her breath, feeling frustrated. Being a cosplay girl alone in a convention was a recipe for disaster. She could already see men approaching her, so she just took a deep breath and prepared herself for the photo shoots.

“Hey! Do you want a photo?” She said like she was a well-trained people-pleaser. For at least half an hour, Sammi slowly felt her boundaries get worn down as horny men posed for pictures of her. Some of them were in cosplay, so it was fun to roleplay as their characters, but mostly it was men wanting a picture with a hot Zelda. She was used to the attention, and it was nothing like her last comic-con when she went as Tifa. God, she could barely walk through a crowd then without someone’s hand reaching out and grabbing her tits.

This time was a lot better. People were more respectful. And after each picture, she watched them add her snapchat and follow her instagram and twitter. Each photo meant another loyal customer to her Patreon, and Jack couldn’t complain about that. At the end of the day, they were the ones benefiting from the horny idiots.

Still, it had been a while since she had seen Jack. He was ignoring her messages and calls, so she decided to give up on contacting him. When he wanted to find her, he’d do it on his own time. She didn't want to push him. Just as the last guy walked away, she heard a deep voice rumble behind her.

“Princess, watch out!”

My eyes widened, a smile forming on my lips as I turned and saw the two cosplayers behind me. Two muscular guys, one of them dressed as link, clutching a shitty foam master sword and a rubbish-looking shield, with the arms of his tunic baring his bulging biceps, and the other guy painted up to look like some sort of orc.

“It’s a bokoglobin- Come with me, we’ll get to safety.” A small crowd was watching and recording us, so I had to play along. My eyes wide in surprise, I placed my hand to my lips as they turned into an O-shape.

“Quick, Link! Run before they get the triforce!” I say in a very damsel-like tone. The crowd cheered and clapped as I felt the muscular, tall link sweep me off of my feet, carrying me over one shoulder like I was some object. A blush formed on my cheeks as my tits were put on display for everyone watching us, my cleavage much more easily on show. There was nothing I could do as he began to run, carrying me away from the crowd and outside of the convention as people cheered and clapped. As they entered the slight breeze of the outside, he finally put her down as the two of them smiled at each other.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting a theatrics session like that.” Sammi said playfully, finding herself eyeing up the Link cosplayer. Unlike Jack, this guy had put virtually zero effort into the actual cosplay. It looked terrible. But him, on the other hand looked great. He was incredibly muscular, he had a sharp jawline and was incredibly bold and confident to pick Sammi and carry her like that. It ticked all her boxes and she couldn’t help but feel the attraction between the pair, their chemistry and tension growing.

“Sorry if I shocked you, but that’s what comic-cons about, right? I’m Jason.” He held out his hand to shake, and Sammi gently reached out, biting her lip as she replied back.

“Sammi.” Jason leaned forwards, kissing the back of her hand as she giggled.

“Just treating you like any royal princess should be treated. I saw you walking about earlier with another Link and thought I’d never get the chance to have some fun with you.”

“Yeah, that’s my boyfriend.” Sammi hated that she brought up her boyfriend, and that very fact set off alarms in her head. This wasn’t going to end well, but she still felt a bit pissed off at Jack for his whiny behaviour.

“Boyfriend, huh? Where’s he at right now?” Jason still had that playful, charismatic smirk, and Sammi just knew that he was picking up on the blatant hints she was giving off.

“Oh, he had a temper tantrum and ran off.” She admitted, backstabbing her boyfriend without hesitation. “He’s really been pissing me off. This is our first time going to a comic-con together and I guess seeing me in a cosplay with guys taking photos really frustrates him.”

“That sucks. I mean, a hot girl like you deserves all the attention she gets. How about you forget about your boyfriend and get some drinks with me? We don’t have to do anything, just hang out. You seem really cool and my friend’s too busy trying to get laid.”

It was a bullshit pickup line Sammi had heard a thousand times before. But those thousand times before were when she was with her friends, or emotionally stable, or not absolutely furious at her jealous boyfriend. And not from such an attractive guy, either. “Sure. I heard there’s a pretty cool bar that all the cosplayers go to, like five or so minutes away.”

“Yeah, it’s called Refurb or something, right?”

“Mhm, let’s head there now. The place is closing up in an hour anyways.” With a smile, the two of them walked off, chatting away as they headed to the premiere bar for cosplayers. Whilst most of the unsociable nerds and losers were too scared to head to a bar of all places, the more attractive cosplayers made getting drunk and meeting new people a fun experience. And like the gentleman that Jason was, he bought all of Sammi’s drinks as she continuously got more and more drunk throughout the night. Their banter turned to flirtation, and when he put his hand on her leg she only smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was 11:30PM when they finally started to stumble out of the bar, both of them drunk but Sammi considerably more so. “I was thinking…” Jason started, but Sammi didn't need him to finish.

“Go back to your hotel room?” She said with a smirk.

“Sure. Will your boyfriend mind?” The teasing remark was meant to test the final boundary- To see if Sammi was actually okay with cheating.

“I don’t care what he thinks anymore.” She replied back stingingly. She had uploaded many videos and pictures to her snapchat story of her with Jason, she had seen Jack’s messages flood in over time. From jealousy to desperation, begging for her to come back and meet up with him. Asking just why exactly she was hanging out with one of his friends from high-school.

Of course she didn't realise exactly the implications of the situation. That Jason knew Jack on a personal level, that he actually targeted her after seeing how attractive she was on Jack’s social media. Crafting the perfect cosplay, striking at just the right moment in order to fuck his high school friend’s hot girlfriend.

And it worked perfectly, because now Sammi was pressed up against the wall of Jason’s hotel room, making out furiously with the muscular, tall stud. She was moaning into his mouth, the two of them furiously making out and trading saliva as their sub-par cosplay was getting torn off of each other, thrown to the ground as they stripped nude. As soon as Sammi’s curvy body was seen in the flesh, Jason picked her up by the waist, causing her to squeal and wrap her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. Throwing her down onto it, he wasted absolutely no time with foreplay of any sorts.

In missionary position, he pushed Sammi’s legs over his shoulders, giving him complete access to her pussy as he slid in his thick, meaty member raw. Over seven inches of veiny cock, much bigger and more impressive than anything Jack could have done. And it showed by the noises and faces Sammi was making as he began to slowly slide in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

“Tell me how good this feels.” Jason whispered into her ear as he fucked her furiously like a jackhammer, feeling her legs shake and quiver as each orgasm passed the blonde cosplayer.

“It feels fucking amaz… Oh FUCK! It feels fucking amazing!” She said back amidst her own moans.

“Better than your skinny pussy boyfriend Jack?”

“So much better. Fuck! Hang on, I have an idea.” She placed a hand to his chest, the two passionate lovers pausing for a brief moment as she reached over to the nightstand, grabbing her hastily placed phone off of it. She could see the barrage of unread texts and missed calls from Jack, but she was sick of his shitty behaviour. Drunk on lust and alcohol, she opened up her snapchat app and began to record their two naked bodies.

“Fuck me, Jason.” She ordered, and upon seeing the recording phone, he simply smirked and spoke directly to Jack.

“Sorry bro, gotta do what the princess orders. It’s treason to disobey.” With that, he began to fuck her again, with Sammi blatantly playing up the moans. After half a minute of recording their fuck session, she quickly uploaded it to her story before throwing her phone off of the side of the bed and onto the floor, her nails gripping into his arms that held her legs as she felt yet another orgasm overcome her.

This situation was just too kinky for Jason, and he finally couldn’t hold it back. Giving one last thrust, he pulled his cock out, immediately spurting thick white ropes of watery cum over Sammi entirely. The first two ropes landed across her post-orgasmic face of bliss, whilst the rest settled onto her tits or her belly, glazing the horny cosplayer’s body as the two of them panted in exhaustion.

“I feel so icky… Wanna take a shower with me?” Sammi asked, not wanting this night of passion to end.

“I’d love to.” Jason couldn’t help but think about how perfect his plan turned out as he looked over at Sammi’s phone on the floor beside the bed, seeing it light up with notifications. He finally got revenge on that little bitch.

That’ll teach Jack not to get a higher score than him in Maths ever again.


End file.
